


Not that type of story

by jenleworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Friendship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenleworld/pseuds/jenleworld
Summary: Taeyong parecía estar más interesado de lo esperado, pero Ten no sabía cómo responder.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 5





	Not that type of story

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco sobre lo que sucedió con Taeten introducido en el au de [Fansite](https://twitter.com/rjuunv/status/1266891941368729600?s=20) , disfruten uwu

Comenzó cuando Sicheng fue a buscarlo al aeropuerto en Japón en la compañía de Jung Jaehyun y Lee Taeyong.

—Dios, Sicheng, estás loquísimo —había murmurado mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento detrás del par de cantantes que los guiaban al automóvil—. Creí que no querías ser evidente.

Para su sorpresa, Sicheng se había encogido de hombros dándole a entender que tal hecho no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—Me pareció divertido en su momento. —Sonríe—. Además, sé que a pesar de todo te ha gustado.

Bufa, intentando ocultar una sonrisa que intenta escapar de sus labios.

—¿Convivir con famosos por un día? Es el sueño de cualquiera.

Por supuesto que lo dice en el sentido más sano posible, porque a pesar de su trabajo tan indiscreto y descarado, aún siente curiosidad por la forma de vida de los famosos. Después de todo, sólo los conoce a través de un lente y sólo de vez en cuando. Era completamente extraño hacerlo de manera precipitada y claro que el actuar de Sicheng y Jaehyun fue una tremenda sorpresa, pues nunca antes lo había visto relajarse de esa forma con un desconocido.

A pesar de todo, se sentía feliz al ver a su amigo tan relajado luego de meses llenos de estrés y temor, por lo que decide dejarlo disfrutar sin siquiera recordar lo peligroso que podía ser pasear sin preocupación alguna con dos integrantes del grupo del momento. Para eso, se apega a Lee Taeyong por necesidad más que por compañía, pues no quiere perturbar a Sicheng y Jaehyun, y no evita captar por completo la atención del mayor.

—Se ven bien juntos —había murmurado Ten cuando estaban instalados en el restaurante de parrilladas. No había sido sorpresa tener que tomar asiento a un lado de Taeyong, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño; después de todo aún existe una barrera que los separa por sus obvia diferencia social—. Podrían ser pareja.

No había dejado de mirar al par de chicos que estaba enfrente suyo. Tenían un reluciente brillo en los ojos, además de sonrisas enormes que dejan al descubierto sus dientes por las risotadas que escapan de sus labios. Jaehyun estaba hablando sobre un anécdota en sus días de debut y claro que Sicheng le prestaba toda la atención del mundo. De hecho, Ten quería ignorar que podía ser completamente invisible en ese preciso instante.

—¿De verdad? Me parece evidente que son amigos más que cualquier otra cosa.

No había esperado por una respuesta de Taeyong, es más creyó que había sido ignorado. Pero cuando voltea la cabeza en su dirección descubre que el tipo lo estaba viendo con las cejas alzadas.

—Sicheng no suele comportarse de esta forma con extraños —aseguró, ganando sólo un asentimiento de cabeza del rapero.

—Comentó eso hace algunas horas. —Detiene su hablar para acercar un vaso con agua a sus labios, y tal vez era una acción demasiado simple, pero Ten realmente creyó que se veía dulce—. Pero supongo que Jaehyun ha podido brindarle una sensación cálida.

Ten no puede evitar soltar una risita que causa que Taeyong le dirija la mirada otra vez.

—¿Sensación cálida? ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

Y con eso iniciaron una conversación infinita de la cual Jaehyun y Sicheng fueron partícipes minutos más tarde. En ese momento ya no se sentía tan extraño con el nuevo ambiente y podía comprender por qué Sicheng había bajado la guardia con los famosos, pues desprendían una sensación tan amistosa que era muy fácil congeniar con ellos. En especial con Jaehyun, quien tiene una personalidad bastante parecida a la de Sicheng —de hecho aún cree que quedarían bien como pareja.

Aún así, fue una sorpresa ser invitado al hotel en que se estaban hospedando el par de famosos, en especial porque deseaban tener una pijamada para celebrar la reunión entre Sicheng y Ten. Después de todo, el segundo había pasado meses en un tour filmográfico siguiendo al famoso actor Johnny Seo para promocionar el estreno de su reciente y esperada película. No había comentado mucho sobre sus viajes, en especial porque Jaehyun solía llevarse la atención sin siquiera intentarlo.

Por supuesto que Ten lo dejaba relatar lo que quisiera, puesto a que siempre les saca una sonrisa sin esforzarse demasiado.

—¿Tienen el piso sólo para ustedes? —pregunta cuando Jaehyun y Sicheng se habían alejado para escoger alguna película y luego ordenar servicio al cuarto.

—Sólo la mitad, parte del staff está con nosotros —respondió Taeyong—, pero el mánager está en el piso de arriba con Mark y Yuta.

—Oh, eso es interesante. Siempre escucho que los famosos se toman un piso entero cuando se hospedan en hoteles.

—Sí, bueno —Ten lo mira y es entonces que Tayong se sacude el cabello con evidente nerviosismo—, luego de un tiempo eso se convierte en rutina y no tarda en ser información verídica, así que han decidido separarnos para confundir a fans y acosadores.

Ten frunce el ceño, extrañado por la información que ha recibido, y niega con la cabeza.

—No parece ser idea de la empresa.

—Oh, es que ha sido idea mía —murmura. Entonces un suave rosado se esparce por las mejillas y nariz de Taeyong, causando que este baje la mirada hacia su regazo para ocultar el rostro.

—Fascinante.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es fascinante —asegura Ten y le entrega al mayor una sincera sonrisa—. Si te han dejado participar en la seguridad del grupo, entonces significa que puedes participar en otros campos también.

—No creo que funcione de esa forma.

—¿Por qué no? —Taeyong levanta la cabeza y cruzan miradas. La suya era bastante insegura, Ten lo puede asegurar, por eso alza las cejas intentando parecer intimidante—. Eres el líder, tienes derecho de ser parte en este tipo de decisiones. Sólo debes ser más seguro de ti mismo y podrás lograr lo que sea.

—¿No es eso un cliché?

—Si es cliché tiene algo de verdad, ¿no crees?

Después de eso no pudieron hablar demasiado ya que Taeyong se había marchado para visitar a Mark, así que se quedó por un buen rato sólo en compañía de Jaehyun y Sicheng. Esta vez sí se había esforzado un poco más para mantener el hilo de la conversación y de esa forma pudo relacionarse mejor con el acompañante de su amigo. Este momento fue realmente divertido porque tuvo la oportunidad de molestar a Jaehyun a su antojo.

Sí, todo parecía divertido, incluso cuando discutieron por la película que verían y luego cuando no querían hacer espacio en la cama para que Taeyong se recostara una vez hubiera regresado, hasta cuando Sicheng pierde su mochila y debe ayudarlo a recuperarla. Diablos, si tan sólo hubiera sabido que Yuta iba ingresando por el callejón cuando estaba esperando apoyado en la pared, tal vez Sicheng no se habría avergonzado enfrente suyo. Aunque es muy claro que, de todas formas, eso no sucedió.

Entonces, llegó el día en que debían tomar su vuelo para regresar a Seúl y lo más alocado había sucedido, otra vez. Porque Neo Culture se había quedado atascado en una tienda sin dinero, servicio de visa o números telefónicos de alguien más a excepción de Sicheng, por lo que no tuvieron otra opción y partieron hacia su rescate.

—El amigo de Ten y Sicheng tiene una cafetería en el centro —informa Jaehyun a todos los presentes—. He buscado en internet y los pasteles se ven tan bonitos.

—¿Hiciste qué? —pregunta Ten con el ceño fruncido, porque por supuesto que una simple cafetería del montón no llamaría la atención de tipos millonarios y famosos.

—Eso es un poco extremo, Jaehyun —comenta Taeyong, quien había estado presente en la conversación durante todo el tiempo pero sólo como oyente. Entonces, Ten asiente estando de acuerdo con él.

—No lo es si planeo visitar la cafetería pronto.

Y tal vez tomó desprevenido a ambos chicos porque no evitaron cruzar miradas, teniendo las cejas alzadas y mandíbulas abiertas en estupefacción. ¿Jaehyun, un tipo que lo tiene todo quiere visitar la cafetería de un don nadie? ¿Sólo por Sicheng, otro don nadie?

—Estás loquísimo.

Claro que la risa no la pudo controlar y no pudo evitar que estas hayan escapado cuando estaba al lado de Sicheng en la fila para abordar. De verdad creía que su amigo había sacado la lotería con Jaehyun, un tipo que parecía querer apoyarlo hasta en el más mínimo detalle y sin siquiera pedir nada a cambio. Era un buen chico, eso lo podía asegurar. Y estaba orgulloso de que Taeil haya tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo en Platte.

Por supuesto que esos momentos fueron cruciales para todos, sin embargo, para Ten fueron más que nada un instante de revelación. Tenía cierta afinidad con Taeyong, esperaba que pudiera ser parecida a la que Sicheng y Jaehyun comparten, pero esta vez era un poco diferente que el resto de las veces. Porque tenía la sensación de que Taeyong estaba mucho más meloso y pendiente de Ten que Lucas estaba de Mark. Y eso le estaba incomodando un poco.

Pensó, por un momento, que había sido su imaginación, pero cuando Sicheng y Taeil hicieron comentarios sobre la actitud de Taeyong hacia él, fue que descubrió que su idea no era tan alocado como había pensado. Porque Taeyong no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tomar asiento a su lado, tampoco de hacerle cuestionarios cada cinco minutos o de defenderlo cuando Jaehyun se ponía bravo con él. Y una vez que lo había notado, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cada vez que tenía cercanía con Taeyong, intentaba evitarlo de la forma más discreta posible para no llamar la atención y formar escándalo en el grupo, después de todo ya estaba un poco ausente por estar pendiente de la historia que Renjun contaba a través de mensajes. Le parecía bastante trágico y triste todo lo que había vivido el joven y estaba tan distraído que no percató de que Taeyong estaba a su lado intentando mantener una conversación con él. 

¿Cómo le podría decir que estaba ocupado mensajeando con el hermano de Sicheng sin parecer rudo? ¿Sin parecer un ser humano sin corazón?

—¿Les molesta que nos unamos a su conversación más tarde? —preguntan a su lado. Cuando se da la vuelta descubre que ha sido Kun, el amigo de Sicheng de la universidad, y entonces le dirige la mirada por un segundo—. Renjun nos está hablando sobre su experiencia en el extranjero y no queremos parecer rudos.

—Claro, está bien.

Sólo en ese momento pudo regresar a su teléfono, dándole primero una mirada llena de disculpa a Taeyong por tener que ignorar su presencia durante los siguientes minutos. La verdad es que no se sentía culpable de nada, pero no puede ser egoísta con el chico cuando no le ha hecho nada malo. Tal vez sólo estaba exagerando las cosas, ¿verdad?

—¿Exagerando por incomodarte con la cercanía de un extraño? —había preguntado Kun cuando estaban celebrando en la noche por el éxito de la segunda noche del Club Dream.

Esta vez estaban en su casa en compañía de sus amigos más cercanos y debía admitir que el ambiente era demasiado cómodo, más que en sus noches de celebración en Platte, donde muchos famosos son parte de la fiesta. Tal vez estaba aliviado porque no tiene a una persona a su lado que no lo deja respirar por sí mismo ni por un segundo. 

—No es un extraño, Kun.

—Oh, está bien. —El nombrado asiente mientras sostiene con firmeza su vaso con gaseosa—. Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan siendo amigos?

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta a la misma vez que vuelca los ojos.

—¡Lo estás sacando de órbita!

—Pero dijiste que no es un extraño.

—Bueno, sí —murmura, pero se queda en completo silencio sin saber cómo seguir—. No lo entiendo.

—No tienes nada que entender, esto sólo se limita a ti, ¿de acuerdo? —Ten lo mira, sin comprender lo que intentaba decir—. ¿Te gusta Taeyong?

—No.

Y decir algo nunca antes se había sentido tan liberador. Tal vez fue apresurado y un poco abrupto, pero era lo correcto.

—Entonces, no es tu deber corresponder a sus sentimientos —Kun lo mira y sonríe de forma amistosa, una sonrisa que solía darle a Jungwoo todo el tiempo—. Es debido a que te sientes presionado por Taeyong que te incomoda estar con él.

—Ugh, odio los sentimientos románticos, arruinan toda la diversión —bufa sin poder evitar dejar en evidencia su creciente disgusto—. ¿Siquiera los necesitas para vivir en el mundo?

—Son sólo un constructo social, ¿no lo crees? —dice Kun—. ¿Por qué no puedo ser soltero si es lo que quiero y me hace feliz? ¿De qué me sirve una pareja si sólo va a retrasar mis planes?

—¿Retrasarlos? Querrás decir cancelarlos.

No pueden evitar reír por el comentario tan certero de Ten, y gracias al cielo se encuentran escondidos en la comodidad de su habitación, o de lo contrario tendrían que dar una explicación innecesaria por el escándalo.

—Eso me ha gustado más —comenta—. Ahora entiendo por qué estás en negación con la idea de salir con Taeyong. Supongo que no es lo tuyo como tampoco es lo mío.

—Eso creo .—Ten asiente y deja soltar un gran suspiro cansado—. Un idol enamorado de mí. No podría ser más complicado, ¿verdad?

—Yo creo que estás exagerando. Después de todo, Taeyong es un idol, ¿cuánto crees que va a soportar cuando se de cuenta de que la distancia es inquebrantable?

—Bueno, puede que tengas razón —murmuró Ten—. Se van a Estados Unidos pronto.

—Ya verás que luego del viaje, Taeyong se olvidará de siquiera tener una relación contigo.

Y tal vez Kun era alguna clase de vidente porque eso fue exactamente lo que había sucedido con el tiempo. Taeyong había regresado más tímido que nunca a Seúl, lo cual sólo había causado una creciente lejanía entre él y Ten que ninguno era capaz de romper. Era bastante extraño, pues aún sentía que podía tener una amistad con el chico, pero con el tiempo había sido más fácil de sobrellevar.

Había tenido una ayuda especial de Kun, cuyo conocimiento variado lo había dejado tan impresionado que no podía alejarse de él. Había descubierto que eran muy parecidos, especialmente en personalidad, y sus visiones tan controversiales del amor habían causado que descubrieran una especie de refugio en el otro.

Era una relación especial, por supuesto, y tal vez sería la única que Ten estaba dispuesto a mantener a largo plazo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha quedado un poco flojo pero me ha gustado, pues no hay mucho que explicar con respecto a los sentimientos de Ten (aunque eso no quita el hecho de que tal vez lo edite en una semana jeje). Espero que lo puedan disfrutar uwu


End file.
